


The West Children

by Self_Insert_Nonsense



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fankids!, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Insert_Nonsense/pseuds/Self_Insert_Nonsense
Summary: Some one shots about the children of Herbert and my oc, Rubi. Kind of an official unofficial sequel to Chemistry!
Relationships: Daniel Cain & Herbert West, Daniel Cain/Megan Halsey, Herbert West & Original Character(s), Herbert West (Re-Animator)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Herbert and Rubi may not be the main characters anymore but they certainly will be there! Although they’re both only briefly mentioned in this chapter lol
> 
> Also Trigger Warning for this chapter cuz the issue at hand, Marie and Georgia got kidnapped.

Marie had no idea where she was. She was strapped to a chair. Her head hurt, the back aching slightly. She remembered walking home with Georgia and then nothing.

“M! Oh thank god I thought you were dead,” Georgia’s voice was a soft whisper, “You took a blow to the head and I thought he’d killed you...”

“Who..?”

“That one guy Lucas. You know, the guy who was DM for that dnd game Alan wanted us to try?”

Lucas. Marie remembered now. She and her sister had been walking home from an after school event, when Lucas had approached them. He had been persistent in following along and when Marie had refused, he attacked.

Marie was angry. But her face didn’t show it. She kept her cool, looking around, “Are we trapped in his house?”

Georgia nodded, “The damned fool has no idea who he’s messing with.”

Marie glanced at her wrists. They were bound with rope. That seemed simple enough. She started wiggling one arm, tugging and tugging until it started coming loose. Finally she got one hand free.

As she finished freeing herself and Georgia, the door opened. Marie and Georgia quickly found a place to hide. Marie glanced around until she found a sharp object, some weird looking knife, and picked it up.

Georgia balled her fists, ready to fight. She was the more physically active of the two, taking after her mother in using brute strength to get through awful people.

“I know you two are in here!” Lucas’ voice sounded frantic, “You can’t leave! I have the key and I locked everything!!”

Marie looked from her hiding spot, seeing Lucas did in fact have a key, hanging from his neck. She also noticed the very large knife in his hands.

Tapping Georgia on the shoulder, she silently pointed the knife out. Georgia nodded and searched for something heavy to swing at Lucas in the event they ran for it.

“Georgia if you didn’t wear such strong perfume I probably wouldn’t find you two,” Lucas’ voice was right on top of them, and Georgia, having found an unlit lamp, swung at him and hit him square in the face.

He went stumbling backward, and Marie took the opportunity to cut the key off from around his neck.

“You broke my fucking nose you-!” Lucas stopped when he saw the knife he once had now dangerously close to his throat.

“Tell me why you have a weird dungeon like this,” Marie said coldly. Now was not the time for emoting, as she stared into his eyes with a hardened and empty look.

“I don’t know what you me-!” The knife pressed to his throat and he could feel a little bit of blood begin to drip from the tiny cut.

“I take girls down here!” He finally admitted, “This is my quiet place. I take girls down here and I-!” The knife was pressed a little further, more blood starting to spill.

“You hit me pretty hard. It’s a miracle I don’t have a concussion,” Marie used what she called her Doctor voice, a voice she created by mimicking her father when he spoke eloquently, “Judging from the setup I have a feeling you don’t usually take two women. But you got cocky. You thought it wouldn’t be so difficult because they’re just girls, right?...”

She leaned close, “You were so excited to have some playthings you didn’t even stop to comprehend the fact that you might have bit off more than you can chew. How many girls?”

“Wha-?”

“How many girls have you killed, Lucas!”

“F-five! Please don’t kill me! I’ll stop! I-!”

“No you won’t. Fun fact about my family, Lucas, my father once decapitated a man with a shovel,” Marie said coldly, stabbing Lucas in the throat. She watched the life drain from his eyes as he slumped to the floor.

Grabbing her sister’s hand, Marie exited the basement they were in, looking through the house for evidence of what Lucas had done.

They found pictures. Georgia felt like she was going to vomit, “We have to go to the police.”

“I don’t trust police,” Marie muttered, “Besides, I already killed him, so what good would they do? I have a better idea.”

They buried him in his backyard, as far down as they could dig.

Hand in hand, the sisters returned home, Marie already knew she was going to hear some cross words from her mother but she didn’t mind. She and Georgia were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgia sighed as she watched the rain drizzle down the windows. She wanted to go outside but with this rain it was impossible.

“Georgia? Are you alright?” Her father’s voice startled her and she jumped to look at him, “Oh hey dad! Ah, just bored. I think it’s been raining forever.”

He nodded, looking out at the dark sky, “And it shows no signs of slowing anytime soon. Do you want to find something to do?”

“Sure! Do you wanna do something with me?”

“We can try one of those puzzles you enjoy so much,” he chuckled, “Or I could try teaching you sewing again. Your mother doesn’t quite have the hang of it either, but you could still attempt it.”

“Ugh pass. Oh! Tell me about how you and mom met!”

“You know that story.”

Georgia rolled her eyes, “Yeah, mom’s version. But I wanna hear about the crazy stuff that happened leading up to it!”

Herbert smiled, “I suppose I could try and remember. That was almost 20 years ago so my memory might be kinda fuzzy...”

Georgia grinned and sat at the window, turning to listen to her dad. Marie walked in at that moment, a questioning look in her eye, “What are you guys up to?”

“I convinced dad to tell me about his version of how he and mom met!”

Marie came and sat by them, “Wasn’t it during that Miskatonic Massacre thing like 20 years ago?”

“Actually that wasn’t the first time I met your mother.”

“Wait really?” Marie looked surprised. Herbert nodded, “The first time I met her, and I got this information from her specifically, she had been engaged to someone else.”

Marie looked confused, “The... oh yeah mom told us about him. The one who died.”

“M don’t be so cold about it,” Georgia said softly. Herbert nodded, “Yes that one. She was blonde then. Hadn’t dyed her hair black like it is now. It was almost the exact same shade as your hair, Georgia.”

Georgia grinned, “I kind of wish she would go back to blonde. I stick out in the family.”

“Dye your hair to match us,” Marie joked. Herbert smiled fondly at his children, thinking of how cold and uncaring he had been at their age.

“What did you think when you saw her?” Marie asked.

“I found her irritating and thought she was an airhead.”

Both girls laughed, “She was talking with her grandfather about something and kept forgetting what time they were going to go do... something, I can’t quite remember. Her grandfather came and talked to me later and said she seemed to be happy. I knew a lot about her by the time I legitimately met her thanks to him.”

“Great grandpa told you about her?”

“I think a part of him knew there was something there, even if neither of us saw it at the time. When he found out I had moved to her home he seemed almost too excited about it.”

Georgia grinned, “He knew the whole time that you and mom would get together.”

“Didn’t it take you guys two years to finally start dating?” Marie asked.

“Yes. We couldn’t stand each other for the longest time,” Herbert smiled at the memory of being called a weasel, “She always had a temper. I think that was what drew me in, in the first place.”

Georgia sighed, “What a story.”

Marie rolled her eyes, “Georgia you’re in love with the idea of love.”

“Apart from the horrible zombie abominations that dad made, his story with mom is almost romantic! You can’t blame me!”

“The reanimation stuff was the best part though,” Marie muttered.

They heard the door open, a soft curse heard. Their mother was home. The three walked to the main room, Herbert greeted her with a kiss to the cheek, “Hello dear.”

“Oh don’t hello dear me,” she teased, hugging him, “Now you’re as soaked as I am. My umbrella broke because the damn wind was so strong.”

“Language darling,” he muttered, “Let’s get you dried off.”

“Mama mama!” Georgia said, “Dad was telling us about the first time he saw you! And that you were blonde.”

“Oh geez I forgot you saw me like that before I started dyeing my hair,” Rubi laughed, “God that was so long ago...”

After drying off and changing, Rubi sat with her family, a small smile on her face as she watched them interact. It was nice, not something she had really ever expected to have, but it was nice.


End file.
